


Five times Stiles finds himself kissing Derek + one he really wants to.

by AireHaleinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, 5+1 kisses, Alternate Canon, Angst, Angst and Feels, Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff, Kiss!Fic, Kissing, M/M, Missing Moments, No Braeden, Season 1, Season 2, Season 3, Slow Build, Sterek Daddies, no malia, season 4, sterek feels, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AireHaleinski/pseuds/AireHaleinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 moments of the entire series, in which Derek and Stiles can't do anything but kissing each other.<br/>A,k.a what happened on the show, that we didn't see. </p><p>"The first time happens almost by accident, as though some strange alignment of the planets has an impact on Stiles Stilinski’s hormones: surprisingly even Derek’s ones go crazy sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Stiles finds himself kissing Derek + one he really wants to.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexenglish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexenglish/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sterek kisses by season](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/115534) by alexenglish. 



> So basically one day I just scrolled my Tumblr dash, and I saw a post, with a description of every sterek kiss per season.  
> My mind started to plot, and here we are.  
> I want to thank my beta alexenglish, (all the credits to your post) who wrote that post in the first place (I'll never stop thanking you for your inspiration and your help! Thank you sooo much!!!!!!)  
> The moments i describe are from episode 1x09, 2x02, 3x11, 3x24 and 4x12.  
> Enjoy, and... stay tuned!!! <3 <3 Sterek all the way <3

The first time happens almost by accident, as though some strange alignment of the planets has an impact on Stiles Stilinski’s hormones.

The truth is, everyone in town knew his disproportionate crush on his classmate Lydia Martin, the one she has handsomely ignored since “third – freakin – grade”. Stiles was convinced – because of some “divine logic” – that was to be her – and only her – that would be his first kiss. Other assumptions weren’t even to be taken into account.

He dreamed in detail about their lips colliding together, at least three times a month: the loud music of the senior prom; his white shirt, with the tie matching the color of her cutting edge dress; the perfectly painted lips of the girl with strawberry blonde hair, that would brush intensively with his own in the last prom of his high school career…

Instead, he finds himself with his back slammed against the door of his own room, whispering furious threats to a werewolf – an attractive one, for goodness sake, it can’t be denied, with green, magnetic eyes – who snuck there without asking permission and immobilized him with a fist. The slightest press, close to his chest, to assert his supremacy.

Stiles doesn’t know what clicked in his mind, in that moment.

He hates Derek: he messed up his life as a nerdy teenager, made it a living hell. Nowadays he feels threatened daily by some supernatural forces he can’t even explain.

Stiles hates Derek because he fell into his seemingly quiet routine, insinuating himself even in the most private of thoughts he shared with his hand, once only Lydia’s territory.

Stiles hates Derek, but he grabs the werewolf’s dirty jersey with blood stains on it, dragging it against him with anger and contempt, and sealing, almost out of spite, their crashing lips, the ones can’t stop staring at.

He wants to rip that shirt off, fury pumping into his veins.

Suddenly their mouths open, tongues begin to fight hot and intoxicating. In the depths of his mind, Stiles wonders if – while his eyes remain closed – all of this is true.

Derek’s face is clean and smooth: just a couple of hairs, scattered here and there under the chin. Brutally reminding Stiles that he’s not exchanging his first kiss with Lydia, but with a damned Sourwolf.

But Stiles is a teenager and his hormones go crazy, even in regard to Derek. The werewolf pushes his body even harder against Stiles, making him almost pant when his teeth begin to bite his lips.

Stiles – while still fisting Derek’s shirt – swallows the groans of pain and pleasure. A subtle mixture that he needs to withhold, because his father is still in the house and he absolutely doesn’t need to hear them. Just when the bubble of bliss that they found themselves in was overwhelming their senses, Stiles shoves Derek away with a firm gesture. They glance at each other, both with matching fast breaths and red skin, swollen lips as if they’re wearing lipstick.

So, even Derek’s hormones go crazy sometimes.

Neither of them ever mention that moment again.

–

The second time happens is in front of the police station, while both Stiles and Derek are about to discuss how to distract the policewoman at the reception desk.

Stiles knew that karma hated him to death.

That’s why, every time he had to get in trouble for the sake of the pack – still wondering why Derek was a part of it, though – he got paired with the grumpy wolf.

Ok, his testosterone levels in the proximity of the werewolf rise to exorbitant levels, but it doesn’t mean anything at – freaking – all.

Except that his supposed best friend, Scott, thinks it means something. Which Stiles curses. The only thing McCall needs to ignore. Instead caught with his wolfish instincts, often inhibited by Allison’s presence, which Stiles blessed before.

So there it was: Derek proposed to go alone in the police station and Stiles felt a bit of concern.

After all Derek had been framed by Scott and Stiles for his sister’s death, for which he obviously had no guilt, so entering the station could be both dangerous and suspicious for the young werewolf.

Not to mention that the police officer at the counter entry is a very gorgeous girl.

So Stiles lets go of a bit of pride, grabbing Derek’s shoulder eagerly and with rising concern, still inside the Jeep, trying to stop him.

“No, you’re not going in there!”

Derek notices Stiles’ hand more than he listens to any of the warnings Stiles utters.

That’s because no one tended to touch him, at least since Laura died. All it takes it that that simple touch to shut down their brains completely, especially Stiles’. He finds himself with his hands on the boy’s amazed face and his pupils larger, fixated on Derek’s lips.

Getting closer and then kissing is the most natural and spontaneous decision of Stiles’ entire life. The boy begins to move against the wolf, tongue brushing and lips fighting. Derek can’t help but imitate the young boy’s movement, who is driving him crazy.

Stiles, wedged between the front seats of his Jeep, Roscoe, is scared that someone might see them. But he feels something this time. It’s dull and painful, inside his chest, and he can’t explain it, as the kiss continues undaunted, the warmth of Derek’s mouth hypnotizes him.

The messy kiss ends up as it begins: hands resting on each other’s faces just to keep them still, their breaths short as usual and eyes gazing longingly at each other’s lips for a while .

The weight on Stiles’ heart is annoying and the boy snorts, turning away frustrated. He can’t understand why this kiss make him feel sorry for Derek Hale.

What do they usually say?

All good – or bad things, it depends – come in threes.

–

The third kiss, that both of them knew would happen, is basically the most famous trope for the cheesiest romantic movie, because it takes place in the elevator.

Scott has just betrayed his pack, securing a temporary alliance with Deucalion, one of the many – too many – enemies they had.

Stiles panted over a semi-unconscious Derek – blame Jennifer Blake for that: An English teacher by day, a druid who loved sacrifices by night, and in the middle of it Derek’s lover. He shook him repeatedly, telling him that Jennifer disappeared and that Scott was with the Demon Wolf. Reminding him that they had to get out of the hospital quickly.

It’s when a concerned Derek asks about Cora that Stiles can’t resist anymore.

One hand strokes his arm, as if to comfort him for the odyssey Derek found himself in during the last few hours, and the other is holding firmly to Derek’s, ready to help him up.

With just that movement, Derek inevitably collides into Stiles’ lips, almost as if they’re magnets. Stiles feels that dull and suffocating pain in his chest again, while Derek kisses him in a hurry, without wondering why they are doing this again.

The light of the elevator goes out completely and Stiles lets out a little scared moan, that shakes Derek’s body violently.

The hearts of the two boys are literally pounding in their chests, beating with such a strength that Stiles thinks it might explode. For the first time, Derek loosens his grip, almost enjoying the contact of their lips. Stiles has perpetually chapped lips which scratch vigorously against Derek’s soft and hydrated ones.

The werewolf begins to lick them, moisten them with warm saliva, and Stiles appreciates it, letting out another moan that Derek has to swallow.

The both of them share an unspoken connection now, that they never felt before with each other. That’s the exact moment in which Stiles opens his eyes for the first time, along with Derek, realizing that the slight, but continuous discomfort they feel their chests is the tangible effect of how much they actually enjoy each other’s company. Derek’s eyes are an expanse of moss hit by some sunburst here and there. Stiles has honey around his pupils.

Derek and Stiles rise the corner of their mouths slightly, thinking that it’s not the right place or time to smile. Especially when there’s people out there, the Sheriff and Melissa and other, who are in proper danger. But they are together and Stiles knows, deep in his heart, that when Derek is beside him, protection is ensured. This time they part with grimaces on their faces, reminiscences of smiles, and warmer hearts.

–

The fourth time is sad and unexpected. Stiles didn’t want to throw himself at Derek, when next to them there was mourning. Lydia and Ethan mourning for Aiden’s loss. He just couldn’t help it, because Derek lived almost the same hell as him.

Stiles had lost himself, succumbing to a Japanese spirit and Derek had spent weeks searching in books, the forest and any place available, trying to figure out where Stiles might be. The one person who always saved his life, it that now it was up to Derek to protect him.

Stiles sees Derek standing – while Lydia sobs at his side and he strokes her hair, now just in a consolation gesture, because the fantasies on the girl with strawberry blonde hair have ended. Everything he felt during the possession, explods in his chest like a firework. Lydia pulls away from Stiles, running desperately toward the love, not the first either, that she lost.

Stiles runs at a breakneck speed, like he has never done in his life, reaching Derek, panting against his neck and squeezing and clinging against him.

His long, tapering fingers begin to draw Derek’s face, to touch his beard and his soft cheeks, almost painfully, as if they wanted the contact for too long.

The pupils of the werewolf widen dramatically, even when his fingers begin to touch back the face of the boy who threatened to disappear permanently, because of a spirit appeared from nowhere, and now distant in time.

“Stiles?” He whispers almost frightened, in a low voice, uncertain that he says it outloud.

Stiles nods slightly, a gesture that seems to be exhausting, with his pale cheeks and dark circles of those who survive and don’t understand why.

Derek grabs his wrists,, his stomach burning and legs trembling for the consequences of the struggle against the Oni, showing the young face the question that is obvious to both of them, Derek guesses, Stiles’ words mirroring his own thoughts.

“Am I real? Is this real?”.

Stiles counts his fingers with Derek’s help.

One. Two. Three. Four.

…

Ten.

The young boy lets out a sob that he’s been holding in from the previous day: when Allison Argent’s heart stopped beating.

His eyes fill with tears that he lets slide down his cheeks. His face is even closer to Derek’s, just as wet. They don’t know where to touch, where to stabilize arms, what is happening around them. The touch of their lips real, stable, and warm is all that mattered.

Stiles and Derek kiss again, in a hurry, as if to immediately chase away the pain that their completely broken spirits feel. The short and quick breaths make them almost dizzy, but nevertheless they don’t stop kissing passionately, desperately, as if their whole life led them to this. Their fingers rest on each other’s necks while they kiss, noses clash and copious tears flow.

The two keep their eyes closed, savoring the abnormal amount of emotions only with their souls.

Unlike the others, this kiss hides a silent promise, that only the two of them know.

–

Stiles runs quickly outside “La Iglesia”, his heart beating loudly against his ribcage. He needed to remain next to Scott, to help him facing Peter, but his whole being was drawn somewhere else, where a dying Derek Hale has just howled. He should have exhaled his last breath, according to logic, certainly not an howl.

This means that the werewolf has miraculously survived the scream of a banshee. Stiles leaves the church, praying for a miracle, for the first time in his life.

Because sometimes miracles happen.

Stiles finds himself standing in front of a completely naked and alive Derek, who intents to tear apart one of the fearsome Berserkers that belongs to Kate Argent. The same woman who’s wounded and gasping on the ground.

Derek has just closed completely with his past, defeating the ghosts of pain that Kate caused, first as a teenager and then as a member of the Hale family.

It’s under the gaze of Parrish and Chris Argent and the rest of the hunters that Derek and Stiles look up at the same time. With Hale realizing without actually seeing the presence of the other, crossing the looks, first hesitantly and then increasingly fierce.

“You’re alive …” whispers the human, so that only the werewolf’s super developed hearing is able to hear him.

Stiles runs back towards Derek, reuniting with him like the best possible happy ending. Both of their hands gently touching each other hips, as if to enjoy the pleasure of making out standing in front of an old church. Stiles doesn’t even mind that Derek is pressing against him totally naked, because his mouth is the catalyst of all his thoughts.

The kisses are full of smiles, this time, breaths shorter and groans even louder. Stiles thought he lost a piece of himself, when he turned back, just an hour before, to see a vulnerable and human Derek gradually losing the life he had been so damned clinging to for all those months, even with his own help.

Stiles’ help, who, as a mere human, saved the life of a supernatural being more times than he believed it was possible.

The pain in the chest grows louder and fierce this time: fierce, as the love they feel for each other, that’s something to be proud of, even if loving someone hurts; louder, as the beating of their hearts in each other’s ears and the goose bumps on their skin.

Skin that now they crave, feeling each other with desire, interest and passion, while the kisses deepen and smiles appear from time to time, to seal a new beginning for the two boys, who found love in each other’s arms. Love: a devastating power they can’t easily escape.

–

Laura and Erica sleep quiet, with small and stubby fingers tight against the ones far rougher and larger that belong to their parents.

The sun is just rising, coloring with bright orange the white sheets in which the Hale-Stilinski family is resting, some more and some less orderly.

Stiles opens his eyes slowly, cocking his ears to pick up all the breaths of the people next to him, that simple sounds for him became music every morning. There are three more bodies in the bed with Stiles. People who he learned to love more than himself.

A hand is tight against the warm and little one of Laura, protecting her from bad dreams; the other is sure and firm, linked to Derek’s one, to strengthened that bond that has already gone beyond love and respect the two felt for each other. Derek hasn’t changed position since they went to bed the night before. Stiles leans forward, relying on one arm, leaving the first and most chaste kisses he would share with Derek that day.

The man – with a beard that always pinches under Stiles’ sensitive skin, covered by a pair of pink spots, a sign of the overwhelming passion that often attacks Stiles – opens his eyes, mirrored in the honey-colored ones which been his safe haven for a decade.

Stiles’ smile is really what, without blaming the alignment of the planets, influences his hormones every morning.

They didn’t stop going crazy for once, not even Derek’s, since he laid the first time his eyes and then his lips, on Stiles, tying the boy to him, forever.


End file.
